Senti
by Artemis Chick
Summary: A weekend at the zoo leads Momoko to discover her feelings for Takeru. Fanfic based on Hikari Sentai Maskman. Pairing: Momoko/Takeru


**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing the characters for this story.  
Please bear with my writing, as I only saw one episode of "Maskman".**

**SENTI**

Momoko was done doing weekend errands for her mother, when she decided to take a walk around downtown Tokyo. She didn't had any training that day, as weekends were considered day-offs to the Maskman Squad (unless they have a really big fight). She lazily strolled along lanes of stores as people passed by her. She savored the anonymity the crowd offered her, and for once, she felt safe blending in with them.

"Hey Momoko!"

She turned around at the person who called her, and to her surprise, it was Takeru. She never expected to meet him here.

"Oh it's you," she said smilingly as she approached him. "What a surprise... I never expected to meet you here."

"So do I," he said, beaming at her. "What's up?" he asked.

"I just finished running errands for my mom," Momoko replied as she walked alongside Takeru. "I decided to unwind. What about you?"

"Erm... I'm doing the same thing also," he answered, chuckling. "I'm off to nowhere."

"Me too. I don't plan to go anywhere, but to walk around." She fell silent, thinking she had nothing more to say. Takeru also didn't said anything as they kept walking to whatever direction they fancied. After for quite some time, Takeru spoke up. "Want to go to the zoo?" he asked.

Momoko's brows furrowed. _Zoo? What am I, a little kid?_ She found it weird that at her age, she'll go to the zoo. _I don't think I'll enjoy myself there. _But since she was with Takeru, maybe she can give it a go. This was a once in a blue moon moment that she can be alone with her secret crush. She relished the thought of it. "Sure! I'd love to!" she answered cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Takeru confirmed. He knew that Momoko would hate it there. But since she said her "yes", he might as well go with her.

"Of course I'm sure!" she exclaimed, dragging him as she walked.

* * *

They arrived at the zoo in a short while. Momoko and Takeru spent an hour looking at the different animals. They barely spoke to each other. Momoko was starting to get bored out of her wits. _Never stroll with Takeru in a zoo._ But as she looked closely at him, she saw the loneliness in his eyes. _It seems as if he had a problem, she thought. I wonder if it had something to do with Mio._ Princess Ial/Mio was the twin sister of Prince Igam, their nemesis. She and Takeru fell in love with each other and they just recently parted ways after they realized that their relationship was never going to work out.

"I'm bored here," Takeru spoke, breaking the atmosphere of uneasy silence that lingered between them. "Mind if we go someplace else?"

_At last, we'll be out of here!_ "Where would you want to go?" Momoko asked.

"Want to have coffee?" he suggested.

_He's acting weird again._ Takeru wasn't much into coffee. _But I'll go with him anyway. _"Okay. A coffee break will do," she agreed.

The next place they went to was a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. The place didn't had much people in there, and Momoko found out that they were the only customers at that hour. They sat at a table for two. The place was good for a heart-to-heart talk, that is, if ever there was going to be one.

The waiter approached them and asked for their orders. "Black coffee," Takeru answered without much thought. "What about you, Momoko?"

"I'm not into coffee, really," she replied. "Maybe I'll have red iced tea. And add some biscuits too," she said, smiling cheerfully at the waiter. The waiter nodded and left. He returned with their order in a short while.

Momoko drank her red iced tea heartily. "Ooooh, this tastes really nice!" she gushed. She grabbed a piece of biscuit and nibbled on it. "Here, have some," she offered Takeru. He absent-mindedly reached out for one and bit it, his eyes shifted elsewhere.

"Earth to Takeru," she said, waving her hand in front of his face. Takeru snapped out of his listless state. "Oh, I almost forgot you're there," he said.

_My crush sucks! _Momoko thought as she made a face at him. "Hello, I've been with you for an hour or so," she berated him. "Are you with me?"

He laughed slightly. "Sorry for that," he apologized. "I have so much in mind these days that I tend to be forgetful sometimes."

_Oh no, I know whom you're thinking of._ She prepared herself for one of his countless lamentations about his beloved Princess Mio. Even though Momoko was bored and annoyed with that topic, she decided to be truly concerned with him and extend him a listening ear. "What seems to be bothering you?" she asked casually. "Is it about her?"

Takeru shot a dark glance at her. "Why can't it be us? I thought love was enough to conquer everything despite our differences." He took a sip of his coffee. "I've done evrything, yet she chose to leave."

Momoko didn't knew what to say. _What should I tell him?_

"Tell me, Momoko, where did I go wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing went wrong with your relationship," Momoko replied. "Maybe it's not really meant to be. Maybe being a Maskman means you have to sacrifice something so that we can achieve our goals of peace. Don't worry," she added, patting her hand on his arm. "You'll meet someone else."

"But she was my only one!" he exclaimed in agony. "And even if I meet someone better, I'm afraid things might not work out again. No one can replace Mio."

_I'm so lame!_ she thought, hating herself for trying to sound like a love expert. _What do I know? I never had a boyfriend! You came to the wrong person, boy!_ Momoko wanted the earth to swallow her up. Yet she decided to speak what's on her mind. "You know, I believe that if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If not, then leave it at that. You and Mio were perfect for each other, but still you're worlds apart. I think she broke up with you because she knows the consequences of loving you. She did it because she loves you." Momoko let out an exhale! Whew! That might do.

Takeru frowned at her.

"Sorry if you didn't liked what I said," Momoko apologized.

"The truth really hurts," he said."Even if we turn the world upside-down, we'll never end up together. Guess Mio's right in splitting up with me."

"She won't forget you," Momoko assured him. "At least you made her smile because at one point, you came into her life. You were each other's blessing."

"I liked the sound of it," Takeru commented, sounding a bit cheery.

_I hope it gets better in time._ She knew it'll take him a long time before he gets over his heartbreak. She secretly wished that he'll set his sights on other girls. Momoko wished that he'll go for a girl whom he won't have a difficult relationship with. _Who knows, it could be the girl in front of you... What am I thinking?_ SHe quickly erased the thought from her mind.

They remained in silence as they sat in the coffee shop. Momoko wanted to go home. "Takeru, mind if I go now? It's getting dark."

Takeru looked at her pleadingly. "No... I want you to stay. Don't leave," he requested. He sounded as if he desperately needed company.

"Okay," she answered softly. She hated the fact that even if she wanted to go now, the mere presence of him was enough to make her stay. What can I do for you? She knew that he only saw her as a friend. She knew she could be more than that, but it frustrated her that he can't see it.

All her life, Momoko wished for a guy to see her as a girl and love her like _that_. She wasn't the typical girly-girl who likes boys easily. In fact, she hated boys. She also wasn't the type whom guys would fall for easily. She was boyish, irritating, and brashly outspoken. But this one was different. He made her feel all those feelings she hated to feel before. But it was complicated for her. Not only Takeru was her friend, he was also her co-member in the Squad. She wondered if there was an unspoken rule stating that a Maskman can't fall in love with his/her co-member.

Takeru stood up. "Let's go," he said. Momoko followed him as he walked out of the coffeeshop. "Where are we going?' she asked. She felt so dumb as he didn't even replied. She asked again. "Hey, I'm asking you where are we going." She was starting to get really annoyed at him.

"Momoko, can you walk me home?"

She wa floored at his question. _You should be the one walking me home! I'm the girl here!_ He was really getting to her nerves and she wanted to punch him in the face for being so dense. _Cool down_, she told herself.

"I'll gladly do so," Momoko answered, faking a smile. Takeru didn't even seemed to noticed it. They began their way as they walked to his residence. They arrived there shortly. Before he went in, Takeru said, "Thanks for being with me." He suddenly hugged her, which made her freak out deep inside. Her mouth dropped as he wrapped her tightly around him. This was the moment she had been waiting for, to feel him so close to her. _He's so warm_, Momoko thought smilingly as she closed her eyes. Time stood still as she enjoyed this elusive bubbly feeling brewing up within her.

Takeru slowly pulled apart from her. He smiled widely. Gosh, his eyes are also smiling at me! Momoko wanted to faint at that very moment. No guy had ever looked at her that way before. "Thank you, Momoko."

"That's nothing," she said, smiling. "Anytime, I'll be there." She watched as Takeru waved at her. He entered their gate, closing it as he came in.

Momoko walked back home, thinking, _that's it_? The previous scenes remained fresh in her mind. Her crush on him escalated to a painful degree she can't quite put a finger on. _Is this for real?_ She asked herself. _Why can't I help myself feeling this way for him?_

She couldn't shake off the unwanted emotions stirring within her. She thought her crush on Takeru won't end this way, but she realized she was so wrong about it. At first, she told herself, _it's just a silly crush. It won't go beyond that_. But now her heart had crossed the line. It was a one-sided thing that would take her nowhere. It was useless to go on with this. _Will I ever have a chance with him?_

_Maybe time will come that he might feel the same way also. If that happens, will I have a future with him? _Momoko wasn't so sure whether she would like to pursue her feelings or not. For now, she found solace in being a friend to him. There were no complications with this kind of relationship. No drama, nothing to worry about. _Oh well, I'd rather have it this way,_ she thought, smiling. _Even if I'm crazy over him, he's not going to cause me any problems. Because he doesn't know anything. I'm still hoping for that "next level", but now I'm contented with being his "fallback girl"._

She sighed. _Fallback girl._ For now, that's all I am to you. Momoko hated that label, but then again, she's glad about it. Because it meant that she was of importance to him.

Who knew an afternoon at the zoo would end up like this?

=END=

A/N: Hope you like it! RR! Thanks!


End file.
